Джон Билингсли
| Място на раждане = Медиа, Пенсилвания, САЩ | Герои = Д-р Флокс | Картинка2 = Phlox, 2151.jpg }} Джон А. Билингсли (роден на 20 май ) е актьорът известен на Стар Трек феновете с ролята си на доктор Флокс, донубалнския главен лекар на кораба ''Ентърпрайз'' NX-01, от сериала Стар Трек: Ентърпрайз. Билингсли е роден е в Медиа, Пенсилвания, но е отгледан в Уестън, Кънектикът. Той учи театрално изкуство в колежа Бенингтън във Върмонт. В момента живее в Лос Анджелис, Калифорния заедно със съпругата си, актрисата Бонита Фрайдрийси, която участва в Ентърпрайз в епизода "Регенерация". Преди Ентърпрайз Билингсли започва да участва във филми през 1988, правейки своя дебют в трилъра Seven Hours to Judgment, в който участва и Тайни Рон. След това участва заедно с Джак Келър в Обичам те до смърт. До края на 90те, Билингсли често се появява във филми и сериали. Сред филмовите му роли са Повикът на дивото (1995, с Грегъри Ицин, Алан Рък, Тайтъс Уеливър и Брус Райт), Eat Your Heart Out (1997) и Kate's Addiction (1999). Получава гост-роли в сериали като NYPD Blue (с Джъд Сичолела, Гордън Клап, Даниел Дае Ким и Шарън Лорънс), The Practice (с Франк Новак и Крис Сарандън), L.A. Doctors (с Трейси Мидендорф), The Pretender (с Наталия Ногулич, Харви Преснел и Стийв Винович), и ''Досиетата Х'' (с Майкъл МакКийн и Чарлс Рокет). Той участва и в телевизионния филм от 1999 Tuesdays with Morrie. През 2000, Билингсли участва във филма Breathing Hard, в който участва и актьора от Стар Трек: Космическа станция 9 Армин Шимерман (Куарк) и съпругата му, Кити Суинк. Същата година, Билингсли става част от основния актьорски състав на научно-фантастичния сериал The Others. Сред актьорите е и Бил Кобс, с който Билингсли ще си парртнира по-късно в епизода на Ентърпрайз "Дедал". Сериалът, обаче, продължава само един сезон преди да бъде спрян. Въпреки това, Билингсли продължава да участва в телевизията, като с включва с гост-роля в сериала на UPN G vs E, в който участва и Джолийн Блалок (Т'Пол). Двамата ще се съберат отново следващата година за да участват в Ентърпрайз (още един сериал на UPN). По това време, Билингсли участва заедно с Джоана Касиди в епизод от две части на Diagnosis Murder, а по-късно и в епизод на Six Feet Under (в който участват и Робърт Фоксуърт и Уенди Шаал). Той също участва, заедно с Пати Ясутаке в епизод на Judging Amy, с Кристофър МакДоналд и Сали Елиз Ричардсън в епизод на Family Law, и със звездата от Стар Трек: Следващото поколение Джонатан Фрейкс в епизод на The Lot. Билингсли и Фрейкс участват и в Стар Трекориентиран епизод на Roswell (двамата актьори играят себе си, докато провежда кастинг за измислен епизод на Ентърпрайз) през 2001 и във финалния епизод на Ентърпрайз, "Това са пътешествията...", през . През 2001, Билингсли участва заедно с Майкъл Дорн в драмата Lessons for an Assassin. Участва и във филмите Дънди Крокодила в Лос Анджелис (с Джонатан Банкс и Мат Уинстън) и Стъклената къща (с Ерик Авари) и в телевизионния филм Just Ask My Children, в който участват Вирджиния Мадсен, Кейси Бигс и Джак Ширър. Също през 2001, Билингсли получава ролята, с която е най-известен за момента: странния, оптимистичен д-р Флокс в новия Стар Трек сериал, Ентърпрайз. По време на Ентърпрайз Билингсли ще продължи да участва във филми сериала и по време на четирите години в които се прави Ентърпрайз. Участва в епизод на Старгейт СГ-1, в който играе треки учен, боготворящ "олтара на Родънбъри". Участва и в два епизода на NYPD Blue (отново работейки с Гордън Клап) и в епизод на Angel. Една от най-известните му гост-роли по това време, е вероятно тази на измъчван сериен убиец в два епизода на Забравени досиета. Билингсли участва заедно с Ашли Джъд и Брус Дейвисън в трилъра на Paramount от 2002 Тежки престъпления. На следващата година, Билингсли получава важна роля в трилъра Почти невинен. Други филми, в които участва Билингсли по това време са драмата от 2002 Белият Олеандър (с Биф Ягър), комедията от 2004 Историята на Пепеляшка и The 12 Dogs of Christmas (2005, с Ричард Риеле). След Ентърпрайз След спирането на Ентърпрайз през 2005, Билингсли се съсредоточава върху театъра, но не спира да участва и във филми и сериала. Участва във филма Ripple Effect, заедно с Дениз Кросби и Вирджиния Мадсен. Билингсли участва и в телевизионния филм от 2006''Dead & Deader'' и в The Man from Earth, научно-фантастичен филм на Джером Биксби, в който се разказва за 14,000 годишен безсмъртен човек, живял на Земята под различни самоличности (подобно на Флинт от Оригиналният сериал). През 2006, Билингсли получава поддържащата роля на Терънс Стийдман в хитовия сериал на FOX Бягство от затвора. Налага му се, обаче, да напусне сериала, когато му е предложена роля в сериала на ABC The Nine. В този сериал, Билингсли играе ролята на Иган Фуут, един от девет човека, които стават свързани след банков. Актьорът Зак Гриниър, участвал в Ентърпрайз, има поддържаща роля в този сериал. Премиерата на сериала е на 4 октомври, но е спрян на 28 ноември, след само тринадесет направени епизода, от които седем излъчени. Останалите шест епизода са излъчени през август 2007. Едни от по-скорошните телевизионни роли на Билингсли са в епизод на Клъцни/Срежи с Боб Гънтън и ролята на слепия фотограф Джаксън Скот от NCIS, в който участва и Сузана Томпсън. Участва в епизода "The Case of the Cross-Dressing Carp" на От местопрестъплението и в третия епизод на сериала на NBC Journeyman. След това участва в епизод от две части на Анатомията на Грей, първата част, на който е режисирана от Майкъл Гросман. Участва във филма от 2008 The Last Word, заедно с Уинона Райдър. Билингсли участва в епизод на Илай Стоун заедно с Моли Хейган и в епизод на Women's Murder Club заедно с Линда Парк. Следващата му рола е в предстоящия сериал Fear Itself. Предстоящи проекти През 2007, Билингсли ще бъде поддържащ актьор в седмия сезон на хитовия сериал на FOX, 24. Той ще играе герой на име "Лейтън". Към сериала ще се включат гост-актрисата от Ентърпрайз Ани Уершинг и гост-актьора от DS9 Джефри Нордлинг, http://www.eonline.com/news/article/index.jsp?uuid=9baa53ec-e1c2-40d4-a960-a86f0ca72ff4 а гост-актьора от TNG Боб Гънтън се връща в сериала. Билингсли участва в комедията American Summer с TOS актьора Джордж Такей и в The Least of These с Боб Гънтън. Участва и с Джак Келър в драмата Finding Red Cloud. Неотдавна, Билингсли участва в шестчасов телевизионен проект наречен twentysixmiles, който се предлага на различни телевизи като минисериал от шест части или първи сезон от бъдещ сериал. http://www.ecatalina.com/journal_detail.cfm/id/951/img/0 Билингсли ще участва заедно с Гари Греъм в зомби сериала Alive, създаден от Джудит и Гарфилд Рийвс-Стивънс. Сериалът ще бъде излъчен някъде през лятото или есента на 2008. http://trekmovie.com/2007/10/05/mmmm-brains-trek-vets-doing-new-zombie-show/ Други Стар Трек герои Картинка:Phlox_on_Defiant.jpg|Флокс (огледална вселена) (ENT: "Огледална вселена, първа част", "Огледална вселена, втора част") Картинка:Phlox2161.jpg|Флокс (холограма) (ENT: "Това са пътешествията...") Външни препратки * JohnBillingsley.net - официален уебсайт *Джон Билингсли в Уикипедия (български) *Джон Билингсли в Уикипедия (английски) * Билингсли, Джон Билингсли, Джон cs:John Billingsley de:John Billingsley en:John Billingsley es:John Billingsley fr:John Billingsley nl:John Billingsley pl:John Billingsley